


Wu he cinco y five and panj tatha khms

by AsceOfSpades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Five five five five five five five five.........Why did it mean so much?





	Wu he cinco y five and panj tatha khms

    Five seconds after the first time there was only screams.

    Five minutes and her hands erupted in blisters in a burning pain.

    Five hours and she was on the run from authority for something she had no clue existed.

    Five days, and she was caught for staying at an inn called the Lucky Five, ironically.

    Five weeks, and they stopped asking her their questions of why and how and what.

    Five months, and she was all but forgotten by their organization, hidden in an old WWII bunker with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. But even her own thoughts turned on her, in time.

    Five years, and she is found. Not by them. Not by the ‘good guys’, either. But she is found by someone who is ready to use her to their advantage, and she agrees because the voices anything to rid herself of the voices the horrible horrible voices.

    She is ready, five years five months five weeks five days five hours five minutes five seconds exactly from the first time. It was not her last time.

    She always loved the number five.

 

\---------------

 

_ Shrieks of laughter… _

_     Falling sakura petals… _

_     Lamp-lit, cobble lined street… _

_     “Now, why don't we start with your name?”... _

_     Pain, searing burning fiery pain… _

_     Shrieks of fear… _

_     A face a face she knew so well so well recognize me me me it's me _

 

_ \--------------- _

 

    She woke up with a wet face and a scream in her throat. Flashes of her five year old self tormented her, flitting about in the corners of her vision. She rolled and emptied her stomach on the cold stone floor, hurling out memories of pain and laughter and fire… and also last night's dinner. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she examined the blood in her vomit. That didn't look good.

    She rolled over again, now in her original position on her back, staring at the black expanse of nothing above her. Seriously, this place was incredibly dark. When they left they could have at least left the lights in for her.

    She sighed, knowing full well she had five minutes of sanity and that she was wasting it completely on bitter things. She picked up the only sharp thing in her cell and started to cut at the bars. Iron bars sharp sharp sharp blade cuts the skin pretty red lines go _drip drip drip_ **no.** She shook her head, rigid, and focused on what she was doing.

    A second later and she was lifting the blade and staring at it and  **_no no no put it down_ ** but it got closer and closer and prick prick prick--

    The metal clanged loudly against the stone walls outside her cell, causing her to wince and curl into a protective ball.  **Go away go away go away go away go away** .

    The rest of the day was left to her delusions. Mad ranting and erratic movements and screaming the screaming never stopped it was all day screaming screams screaming

    You didn't want to be there when the screaming stopped.

    Even the nice voices left when the screaming stopped.

    Why did they all leave? Why?  _ Why? Why?  _ **_Why?!_ **

**** The day ended when she collapsed onto the pile of sheets that made up her bed. Out of sheer exhaustion. She stayed awake for days while having her moments. And when she awoke, she got five minutes to herself. Five minutes to think rationally, to get herself out if that cell out of that prison out of that  _ life. _

_     Five… _

_     Why did it mean so much? _

_     Who had she been... _


End file.
